1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a noise inspection apparatus, and more particularly, to an inspection apparatus for inspecting a previously-manufactured chip for noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for an inspection apparatus for inspecting a previously-manufactured chip for noise has been actively developed. A chip includes multiple power lines, and an existing inspection apparatus is connected to the multiple power lines and inspects the chip for noise. For example, the chip includes a first power line, to which a first voltage is applied, and a second power line to which a second voltage is applied. The existing inspection apparatus is connected to both the first power line and the second power line, may acquire a signal from the first power line and a signal from the second power line, and inspects the chip for noise. The existing inspection apparatus inspects the chip for noise having a voltage higher than the first voltage, on the basis of the signal from the second power line.
As described above, the existing inspection apparatus is connected to multiple power lines and inspects a chip for noise. However, a coupling effect due to the multiple power lines tends to occur, which causes the existing inspection apparatus to have difficulty in accurately inspecting a chip for noise.
Also, a complex pattern on a die must be designed in order to connect the existing inspection apparatus to the multiple power lines. Particularly, power supply noise may be coupled to a resonant structure, which generates common mode noise, such as cross-talk, simultaneous switching noise, signal reflection, and plane noise-induced signal resonance. As such, there is a need in the art for a simplified apparatus that more accurately inspects chips for noise.